


For One More Night

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Let’s pretend it’s forever one more night.





	For One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For One More Night  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 400  
>  **Summary:** Let’s pretend it’s forever one more night.  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

“Cole?” _Was it really him?_ It had been months since they had seen each other.

“Phoebe.” He whispered her name softly as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light where she could see him.

“What are you doing here?” She glanced around. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He admitted softly. “I had to see you.”

The feeling of sadness almost brought her to her knees. “We broke up, remember?”

The last thing he needed was a reminder. Pain as fresh as the first time hit him. It felt as if something was trying to punch a hole through his heart. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I just wanted to...” He paused to stare down at her. The look of pain in her eyes was almost more than he could bear. “I’ll go.” 

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she smiled sadly up at him. “You’re the love of my life. We were supposed to have forever.”

With answering sadness on his face Cole walked closer. He hesitated for a second before he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her unresisting body against his. 

It had been so long since she had been in his arms, since he’d held her like this; as if she was the most precious thing in his life. A wave of emotion almost overwhelmed her. “What are you doing, Cole?”

“Since we can’t have forever.” Cole ignored the pain that sliced through his heart as he tightened his arms around her. He didn’t tell her that his feelings for her would last forever but then again he didn’t have to she already knew. “Let’s pretend we have forever just one more night.” 

Phoebe knew it was wrong, she was only setting herself and Cole up for more pain but the temptation was too strong. She couldn’t resist him and she refused to deny herself any longer. _They loved each other didn’t they deserve at least one more night together?_ She cupped his face in her hands and urged him to lower his head. With their lips almost touching Phoebe whispered softly, “Once more to last forever, Cole.”

As he crushed her body against him and his lips devoured hers Cole knew one more night wasn’t going to be enough. 

But that was okay they had forever.... at least for one more night.


End file.
